Distant Memory
by youaremyclarity
Summary: Story takes place after Regina's curse. Ebony went to help her friend but when she finds out about the curse it's too late. Cora seeks Hook and has to go with her to protect himself leaving his love behind. Years pass by as he seeks a way to find her. He will find her. Captain Hook/Killian Jones OC.
1. Chapter 1

-Distant Memory -

+ Killian Jones +

The Beginning;

* * *

Somewhere in open ocean sailed a pirate ship by the name of Jolly Roger.

Aboard that ship was a infamous pirate by the name of Killian Jones also known as Captain Hook.

The clouds above stared down at him as he stared up at the clouds silently begging him for a wish. He held a parchment in his hand, clutching it tightly against his chest.

Thunder roared above as the rain drops began to fall down on his face. His clutching hand unwound the hold he held on the parchment. He brought his line of vision to his hand, to the parchment. It was all he had to think about her.

A simple drawing.

No drawing could do justice of her true beauty.

"Why were you taken from me?" he asked quietly.

The last time he saw her was about 27 years ago.

_They were aboard his ship taking in the wonders of the Enchanted Forest offshore._

"_Isn't this place just breathtaking" he heard her say as they stared off into the distance._

_He didn't agree on her statement._

_He turned his vision towards her, to his left._

"_You know I don't agree with you darling" He said smiling down at her._

_She looked up at him waiting for his respond._

"_I think that you're the most breathtaking" He answered._

_Once she heard that she quickly looked down at her hands, hiding her blush._

_He brought his right hand and held her face._

"_Even if you don't believe me. It's the truth. I would never lie to you" Hook said moving his face closer to hers._

_He could feel the breath escaping her lips as he brought his hand down to her neck._

_He felt her pulse speeding up as his lips met hers._

_Her kiss always managed to take his breath away._

"_I love you Hook" she said looking into his eyes._

"_and I love you" he replied._

_ quickly walked over to them and gave her a letter from the castle._

_She quickly read it's content and looked up at him._

_"You're not going. You can't!" Hook said back to her._

Yet there he was by himself.

Alone on the Jolly Roger, the only place that could feel like home to him, but it was impossible.

Home wasn't a home without her.

He wasn't Hook without her.

He would find her.

Sooner or later.

He would have her back in his arms.

He hoped it would be soon.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay,this was just a teaser.I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**This story takes place after the curse and with no Milah.**

**How was this first chapter?**

**-Jackie Michelle**


	2. Chapter 2

- Distant Memory -

+Killian Jones +

Chapter 2; StoryBrooke

* * *

** Disclaimer: I DON'T KNOW ONCE UPON A TIME OR THE CHARACTERS. ONLY MY OC. ENJOY!**

Somewhere in Storybrooke a young women jumped out of bed in a hurry.

"Oh,no!" Evelyn murmured as she headed towards the bathroom to shower and get ready.

The clock read 8:45 and that signaled that she was 15 minutes late for class.

The young women was Mary Margaret's teacher assistant and she loved working there.

It only took about 10 minutes for her to get ready. Hurriedly, she grabbed her keys and out the door towards her car outside. As she was heading towards the school she hoped that Mary wouldn't be angry with her.

She quickly walked into class as she was greeted with a smiling Mary Margaret.

"Mary! I'm so sorry. I forgot to put an alarm and-" Evelyn tried to say as she was cut off by Mary.

"No, it's okay. No worries." Mary said as she hugged Evie.

Evelyn hugged her back and wondered how could Mary never get mad at anyone.

She would always find the good in people.

"Come on. We have to prepare the kids story time." Mary said as she lead Evelyn to the back of the class to prepare the area for the kids.

"What story are we reading today?" Evelyn questioned.

Mary walked over the bookcase and smiled as she picked out a book that was titled, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.

"My favorite story" She said as she placed the book down and placed 10 seats for the kids.

After that Evelyn went to the cafeteria and grabbed 15 juices pouches and apple slices as a snack.

Just as she was walking back she noticed a picture frame of a ship and for some reason it felt familiar to her.

"Evie?" Mary Margaret called out," it's story time."

"Oh yeah. Coming." Evelyn said as she quickly headed to class.

The bell rang as all the children steadily walked outside of the classroom outside to recess.

"No running!" Evelyn said as she patted the kids on the head," They are so energetic".

Mary Margaret just laughed, as both women grabbed their belongings.

Just then, Evelyn felt a harsh bump on her shoulder as she turned around she noticed Madam Mayor.

"Miss Mills, what are you doing here?" Mary questioned.

"Where's my son?" questioned the Mayor.

"Henry…I thought.." Evelyn tried to say.

"I assumed he was with you?" Mary asked with confusion.

"Do you think I would be here if he was with me?" Madam Mayor said with a hint of anger in her voice.

Evelyn noticed a blonde woman by the classroom entrance, as she wondered who she was.

"Did any one of you give him your credit card to find her" she said with a little hatred.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Mary questioned.

"I'm. I'm his.." the unknown lady stuttered.

"The woman who gave him up for adoption" Madam Mayor stated.

Both women placed their purses down on a table and checked their wallets.

"Both of you don't know anything about this?" Henry's birth mother asked.

Evelyn opened her wallet and noticed her cards were intact, but not so much for Mary.

"Clever boy. I never should I given him that book" Mary said in a low tone.

"What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about!" Mayor said raising her voice.

"Some old stories" Evelyn said backing up her friend.

"As you may know Henry is a clever boy. So smart so creative and as you might be aware," Mary took a pause, as both women said "lonely".

"He needed it" Mary ended.

"What he needs is a dose of reality" Madam Mayor countered back.

Evelyn went and picked up some books that were placed on the children's desk.

Carefully she stacked some on a desk and went to collect the others.

"This is a waste of time" she heard the mayor say.

Evelyn's eyesight caught the mayor leaving and in the process knocking over the books she stacked.

"Have a nice trip back to Boston" she said to Henry's birth mother.

Mary quickly walked over to the books that were thrown on the floor as Evelyn collected the rest on the desks.

She noticed that Henry's birth mother was talking to Mary and Evelyn couldn't help but notice it was a gentle moment.

Evelyn placed the books on a shelf and joined the two retreating women.

"Well it was nice knowing you…." Evelyn said to the blonde lady.

"Emma" she said back to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mary. It was nice meeting you Emma" Evelyn said as she hugged Mary and walked off.

Looking at her watch,Evelyn thought there was enough time to head over to Granny's.

She jumped in her car as she drove down the street.

Once she arrived at Granny's she walked inside and was greeted by Ruby.

"Heya,how was work" Ruby asked.

"Good as always,I love the kids" Evelyn gushed as she sat at the bar.

"You love kids don't you. You'll be a good mother someday" Ruby told her.

"I haven't found the right guy so the mother part is out of question for now" Evelyn joked.

Ruby walked over to her with a glass of ice-tea and a plate of chicken tenders with a side of fries.

Evelyn ate quietly every so often talking with Ruby.

Once she was finished she paid the bill left some tip and said goodbye to Ruby.

When she was heading out she noticed a police car pull up infront of her.

"Hey Graham.I mean Sheriff" She joked as he hugged her.

Their relationship was like a brother and sister one,it was good.

"You didn't wait for me?" Graham asked clutching is chest.

"You never called,plus I have to go home soon and feed Max" She replied hoisting her bag over her shoulder.

"You are forgiven say hi to Max for me" Graham said giving her a hug and walking inside.

She walked over to her car and drove him,hoping Max didn't destory the house.

Later that day,Evelyn was in bed with Max at the end of it. She looked over at him and noticed how small he was.

Graham had given her a new puppy,a Siberian husky to be exact for her birthday.

Something made her look out the window of her bedroom as it overlooked the clock tower.

"I can't be" she said walking over to her balcony.

It couldn't be.

For years that clock never worked how come it was working now?

Thinking nothing about it,she walked over to her bed and prepared for bed.

In the middle of the night she had a dream.

_She saw herself aboard a ship she heard distinct voices on deck. She looked around and noticed she was in a cabin with a desk that had some papers on it. Next to the bed she was in was a big chest that by the looks of it had some clothes. Her vision caught a pair of boots lying in front of the bed. Where was she?_

_This place felt familiar, it felt right like she was supposed to be there._

_Her ears picked up a particular voice, her heart swelled by the sound._

_Her thoughts were interrupted as she noticed the cabin door opening," Awake,are we love?"_

_She looked up and noticed him. A pirate. Her pirate._

_He was dressed in all black. His facial features are prominent. He has a mustache and beard, his messy short black hair falling somewhat over his forehead. His neck was accentuated with a few necklaces, one that she knew really well._

_She smiled brightly to his question as he walked over to her and placed a short but passionate kiss on her lips. They moved apart as she looked into his eyes and noticed the look of admiration he had for her._

_" Do I leave you breathless, Evie?" he asked with a smirk across his lips._

_She noticed his left hand or should I say hook was playing with her blouse._

_"You have no idea, my love"_

Evelyn jolted up in her bed, her heart racing like a hummingbird's wings.

She placed her hand over her lips as if the kiss was real.

Silently she hoped it was.

"Who was he?", she thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N;**

**Evelyn and her fairytale character Ebony are played by Nina Dobrev.**

**This story takes place the upcoming days before the curse in the Enchanted Forest and Evelyn's life in Storybrooke.**

**There is no Milah in his story but Hook's hand was taken by Gold because he wanted the bean.**

**Any questions or concerns write a comment!**

**Have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

-Distant Memory -

+ Killian Jones +

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: ONCE UPON A TIME AND IT'S CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE,ONLY MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER.! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3; John Doe**

Days passed and for Evelyn it was the same old same old.

Sure she loved her work, her friends, but something felt missing.

Something needed to be in her life to feel complete.

She got dressed for the day, left Max in his pen and headed out.

Instead of driving to school today she went to the hospital.

Today all the children headed toward to the hospital as a volunteer program

It was always nice seeing the children with the patients.

It was a way for the older patients to show how feel cared about since the children have this happy quality about them.

Evelyn arrived at the hospital and headed inside.

Her face lit up when she saw the children sitting bedside with the patients.

She noticed all the smiles the patient's had on their face, they were actually laughing.

"Evie?!"

She looked to her left and noticed Mary coming towards her holding a vase with a single flower.

"Mary. Good morning!" Evelyn said hugging her.

Mary looked behind Evelyn as her eyes caught something.

Both women turned around and noticed Henry was with John Doe.

A patient who wasn't woken up from his coma.

They walked closer to the closed off room," Henry?" Evelyn called out.

"We can use your help with the decorations" Mary finished saying.

"Is Mr. Doe going to be okay, Miss Blanchard and Miss Watson?" Henry asked his teachers.

"His name is not John Doe, hunny. That's a name they give people who don't know who they are" Mary told the young boy.

"Do you know who he is?" he asked her.

"Nope, I just bring his flowers on my rounds" she said as both women walked towards him.

"What's wrong with him?" questioned Henry.

"I don't know, he's been like this since I've been volunteering" Mary told him.

"Does he have any family or friends?" the little boy kept questioning.

"No one's claimed him"

"So he's all alone" Evelyn asked with a sad expression.

"Yeah" she took a break, "it's quite sad".

Henry looked up at both of them and a smile grew on his face," you sure you don't know him?"

Evelyn walked over to Henry and lead him out while Mary said," of course I'm sure. Come on, you shouldn't be in here".

Evelyn looked at Mary and smiled," you both would make a cute couple".

Mary bumped Evelyn playfully and walked off.

They both continued their day at the hospital with the children until around 1:30.

Evelyn was going home when Mary caught up to her and asked if she wanted to head to her apartment for some hot chocolate.

Evelyn couldn't say no to hot chocolate.

Later that evening, Mary and Evelyn were in her apartment when Emma walked through the door.

"Hello Mary. Evelyn nice to see you again" Emma greeted them as she walked over to the counter.

"Emma, it's wonderful to see you again. So you decided to stay?"

"Guess so" she said as Mary gave her a mug.

"Mary Margaret, Henry suggested that you try to read to John Doe" Emma said.

"You want me to read to a coma patient?" Mary asked in disbelief.

"Henry thinks it would help him remember who he was" Emma told her.

"and who does he think he was" Mary asked.

"Prince Charming" Emma answered.

"Charming and Snow White, it makes sense" Evelyn said.

"he has a very active imagination. Which is the point. I can't take him out of his beliefs. So we should show him" Emma told Mary.

"How would that work?" Evelyn questioned.

"Play around with him and then maybe just maybe…" Emma said

"He'll know that fairy tales are just…" Mary proceeded

"Fairy tales" Evelyn finished.

"That there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. He'll see reality" Mary got the point.

"Something like that" Emma said.

"Sadly, this plan is just genius. You get to the point without hurting him" Evelyn told them.

Emma bent down and picked the book Mary gave him," I told him that tomorrow we will all meet up and have breakfast at Granny's and you will give a full report".

"We'll I suppose I'll get ready for my date. Evelyn…"

Evelyn looked up at Mary," would you like to accompany me. I would appreciate it".

"Sure" Evelyn said drinking her chocolate.

"I guess I'll do all the talking" Mary said lighten up the room.

Evelyn and Mary arrived at the hospital.

They both walked through the waiting area overlooking the room where the patient was.

"I'll wait here" Evelyn said sitting down in one of the chairs.

She grabbed Mary's hand and gave it a squeeze, "you'll do fine."

Mary proceeded to head into the room, as she sat down on an empty spot on the bed.

She looked over at Evelyn as Evelyn gave her a thumbs up.

Evie noticed her friend take a deep breath as she opened the book and started reading.

10 minutes into the reading, Evelyn decided to look up at her friend.

Then out of no where, the patient's hand shot up and landed on top of Mary's.

Quickly, Evelyn shot up of her chair and ran over to them.

"This can't be happening" Evelyn said in shock.

Mary shot up and stood there in shock, "Did you see that?"

Evelyn quickly ran out into the lobby where all the nurses and doctors were," Dr. Whale!"

He turned around and saw Evelyn, "can you please come with me. The coma patient is responding!"

Doctor Whale checked the monitor and noticed everything was steady.

"Everything is steady like it's always been" he said to them," what were you doing in here" he asked.

"She was umm.." Evelyn started.

"I was umm…read..reading him a story" Mary said quietly.

"Oh,hmm. Perhaps you dosed off perhaps you imagined it" said.

"Okay, so I dosed off to and imagined all of it" Evelyn said raising her voice.

How could he think Mary was lying. He looked over to Evelyn from top to bottom. Disgusting.

"No. I didn't imagine anything." Mary told him.

"Miss Blanchard, Miss Watson, I can only tell you what I see which is nothing" He started saying.

"This is a joke" Evelyn mumbled to herself.

"Sometimes there are minor fluxuations in readings. Perhaps you heard something from the machine and misunderstood." He said trying to make sense of it all.

Evelyn walked over to Mary and grabbed her hand," why don't you both go home. Take some rest. I'll call you if anything happens. Okay?"

Both women didn't want to look up at as Mary quickly grabbed the storybook and quickly walked out with Evelyn.

Evelyn looked back at , as he watched them leave," you're disgusting" Evelyn said harshly to him.

Mary took Evelyn back to her apartment so she could pick up her car and go to her house.

"Goodnight, Mary. Don't worry. I saw what you saw. You don't need any proof. Just know I'm here. Okay?"

Mary nodded as she hugged her friend goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow at Granny's"

With that, Evelyn got in her car and headed home.

* * *

**A/N;**

**How was this chapter?**

**I think so this story isn't as long,I'll be jumping the minor details.**

**Sounds good?**

**Comment your reviews/concerns?**

**-Jackie Michelle**


	4. Chapter 4

-Distant Memory -

+ Killian Jones +

**DISCLAIMER: ONCE UPON A TIME AND IT'S CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE,ONLY MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER.! ENJOY!**

Chapter 4;Memories

* * *

Third POV:

_He could feel her, feel her touch, see her smile, feel the warmth when she smiled._

_Now it's all gone._

_The last day he saw her was like any other._

_It was mid-day according to the sun's position. She received a letter from the castle, her childhood friend to be exact._

_Looking at her reading the letter, he couldn't help but stop a hint of happiness._

"_Everything okay love?" He questioned as she held the letter to her chest._

_All she could do was nod._

"_What does the letter say?" He asked again._

_She looked up at him," It's Snow. She's going to have her baby soon and wants me to be there." she said beaming with joy._

_He knew she always loved children and someday, they will have their own._

"_Are you going to go?" he asked dreading the answer._

_She moved away from him and stared into the open ocean._

"_You know I love you, but I love Snow too. She needs me and it's only for a few days. I'll be back before you know it." she said cupping his face._

_He couldn't say no to her because that would destroy her._

_He emitted a smile on his face hiding the real emotion inside," when do you leave?"_

_She beamed with excitement as she hugged him and placed multiple kisses on this face._

"_thank you thank you thank you thank you"._

Hook abruptly woke up in a empty bedside, drenched in sweat.

"I will find her"

* * *

Evelyn's POV

Waking up the next morning, Evelyn got ready and headed towards Granny's.

Upon entering the diner she heard Henry call her over, "Evie,over here!"

She quickly walked over to the table and sat next to the boy.

"How are you kid?" Evelyn asked she messed up his hair.

"Good. I hope Miss Margaret read to " he hoped.

"I'm sure she did" she said reassuring him.

"Henry, by any chance in this book of yours. Is there an person that maybe sounds like me?" She said looking at him.

"I thought you would never ask" he said beaming with excitement.

" Your real name is not Evelyn. It's Ebony and you're a friend of Snow Whi-"

"Mary Margaret?"

"Yes, and you sail the oceans with your boyfriend"

"Boyfri..who?"

"Captain Hook"

"Hook?"

"Thanks for the shirt" she heard someone behind her.

Turning around in her seat she noticed Emma.

"Morning, Evelyn"

"Morning Emma"

"is this your mothers?" she questioned Henry.

"She'll never notice" Henry told her.

"She has like a ton of clothes" Evelyn added.

"Where does she think you are" Emma questioned him.

"Playing wack-a-mole" he said quickly.

"Did she actually believe it?" Evelyn asked the young boy.

"She wants to believe it , so she does" he answered.

"Oh. Imagine that." Emma said just as the door chime rung.

All three turned their heads and noticed Mary walking through it.

"She's here" Henry said as he grew a smile.

Emma turned to him, " don't get your hopes up. We're just getting started, alright?"

Mary quickly walked over to them and sat down next to Emma.

Everyone stared at her intently," He woke up"

Emma's smile turned into a shocked one when she heard Mary's answer.

Henry on the other hand couldn't help smile real wide, "I knew it."

"I mean he didn't wake up, wake up-" Evelyn said.

"You were there?" Emma asked.

"He grabbed my hand" Mary told the group.

"He's remembering" Henry spoke.

"What did the doctor say?" Emma questioned Mary and Evelyn.

"That we were imaging it. I mean we're not crazy. We saw what happened" Evelyn answered.

"We have to go back. You have to read to him again" Henry said across the table.

Evelyn looked at Mary and thought that she wouldn't go.

"Let's go" Mary said quickly Henry behind her.

Emma looked at Evelyn, "she's serious?"

Evelyn just nodded, " wait, what?"

"If I got through to him. If we made a connection" Mary said to Emma

"You don't believe-" Emma asked.

"That's he's Prince Charming, of course not. Somehow, someway I touched him" Mary finished as walked away leaving Emma and Evelyn in the diner.

" This is sounding too crazy" Emma told her.

"Tell me about it. Henry thinks that I'm sort of like a girl pirate and my boyfriend is Captain Hook" Evelyn said but somehow the title seemed to roll off her tongue naturally.

"Hook? As in the Peter Pan's story Hook?" Emma questioned in disbelief.

" I actually don't know, but it sounds like an awesome story, doesn't it?" Evelyn said smiling a little bit as she walked to the door.

"You coming, Em"

Emma couldn't help but nod and follow the dark haired girl.

* * *

**A/N**

**How was this chapter? Any good?**

**Around chapter 10, this story will take some time jump so pass some of the minor details.**

**This story will be season 1 centered,then hopefully if I get good reviews it will have a sequel with season 2 and then so on with season 3.**

**Ebony/Evelyn is the same person just Ebony is the fairytale character as Evelyn is the Storybrooke character.**

**She is portrayed by Nina Dobrev.**

**Enjoy.**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

-Distant Memory -

+ Killian Jones +

**DISCLAIMER: ONCE UPON A TIME AND IT'S CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE,ONLY MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER.! ENJOY!**

Chapter 5;Missing

* * *

Driving to the hospital with Emma behind her car, she couldn't help but think about what Henry told her.

She. A normal girl with nothing extraordinary talents was a pirate.

A pirate non the less but with the infamous Captain Hook.

She wanted to desperately remember him, some kind of trait.

But nothing came to mind.

Her vision soon showed the hospital as she parked she noticed Graham's car was parked.

Henry jumped out of Emma's car and ran inside with the three women in tow.

When they turned the corner to the room the man was in she noticed Graham.

"See, he's waking up" Henry said as Graham turned around and stopped him

"Henry you should stay back"

"Is it John Doe? Is he okay?" Mary questioned him.

Evelyn walked closer to the group as Graham's eyes met hers, "He's missing".

Graham moved out of the way as they all noticed who was in the room next to the empty bed.

Regina.

"Oh,no" Evelyn murmured as Regina walked over to the group.

"What the hell are you doing here" she questioned Emma.

"and you. I thought you were at the arcade." she said kneeling down in front of Henry, "now you're lying to me".

"What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him" Mary questioned.

Standing next to Emma, Evelyn noticed the death glare she was receiving.

"We don't know yet. His IV's were ripped out but there is no sign of a struggle" Graham explained.

"What did you do?" Henry snarled at his mother.

"You think I had something to do with this?" She questioned her son.

"Is is curious that the mayor is here" Evelyn stated.

Regina walked over to Evelyn as Graham did the same, "I'm here because I'm his emergency contact".

"You know him? Mary questioned.

" I found him on the side of the road years ago. He had no ID. I brought him here"

Everyone noticed Doctor Whale come up from behind Regina.

"Madam Mayor saved his life"

Evelyn noticed him look at her for a moment and then at Graham.

"Will he be okay?" Mary asked him.

"The man has been on feeding tubes and constant supervision. He needs to be brought back here right away or 'okay' will be a pipetrip"

"Okay so let's stop yapping and start looking" Emma said backing up.

"That's what we're doing. Stay out of this dear" Regina told her," and since I can't keep you away from my son. I guess I should keep my son away from you."

She grabbed Henry's hand and walked away before saying to Emma, "enjoy my shirt, because that's all you're getting".

Evelyn stood next to Graham as Regina turned around and told him," Sheriff find John Doe. You heard the doctor. Time is precious" and with that she walked out taking Henry.

Evelyn felt Graham take a deep breath and let it out, "Doctor, how long between your rounds since you last saw him?"

"12 hours ago" Whale said.

"That's what we need to account for" Graham said as he lead the way to a room to question workers.

After questioning the last two employees who saw him they found out that John Doe walked out by himself through a door.

The problem was that the door lead to the words.

The whole evening Graham, Evelyn, Emma, and Mary went looking for him in the woods.

After walking for what seemed forever, Graham bent down and touched the soil.

"What is it?" Evelyn questioned him

Evelyn joined him and noticed there more footprints," the trail runs out here."

"Are you sure because I heard tracking was one of your skills" Emma retorted.

"Just give me a second this is my world" Graham said looking around.

Evelyn followed Graham as Emma and Evelyn stayed behind talking.

"So Doctor Whale?" Graham questioned her as he looked to the ground.

"Shut up don't ask. He's a freak. I can't shake him. I'm going to beat him up soon" Evelyn said trying to catch up with him.

"I'll beat him up for you." Graham said as he stopped and looked at her.

She smiled knowing he would totally do it for her.

She turned around and noticed Henry had join them.

"What are you doing here?" Evelyn said walking to him.

"helping. You're the one who woke him up. You're the last one he saw. He wants to find you." Henry said desperately trying to get it into Mary's head.

"Henry, it's not about me. I just think he's lost and confused. He's been in a coma for a long time", Mary said contradicting Henry's statement.

"but he loves you. You need to stop chasing him and let him find you" Henry said to them.

"Kid, you need to go home. Where's your mom? She's going to kill me then you then me again".

Just then heard Graham call them," Guys?"

They all ran towards Graham and noticed he was shining his flashlight to John Doe's name tag.

"Is that?" Evelyn questioned

"Blood" Emma answered.

Graham continued to follow the trail as it lead us to the toll bridge," trail dies at the waterline".

They all shone their flashlights, hoping to find a glimpse of John Doe.

"Oh my god!" Evelyn heard Mary exclaim as she threw her flashlight and ran towards the water.

Emma and Graham ran to Mary as Evelyn stayed with Henry.

"I need an ambulance at the old Toll Bridge as soon as possible".

Evelyn held Henry trying to shield him as they brought John Doe to the waterline.

He wasn't moving.

Mary held John Doe's face," no no no no. I found you."

" Is he okay?" Henry questioned from Evelyn's arms.

"Henry?" Emma said walking over to him as Evelyn let him go as he went to his mother.

"Don't look okay" Emma said as she held him.

Evelyn couldn't move as Mary tried to bring him back to this world.

It look impossible.

Evelyn then noticed Mary give him mouth to mouth.

Once she parted, her ears picked up a cough and then a long gasp of air.

He's alive.

"She did it" Henry said with a smile, " she woke him up".

No sooner that happened a distant ambulance siren was heard.

They all rushed to the hospital as they wheeled John Doe back to the room to check his vitals.

"Daivd?!" Evelyn heard someone exclaim.

She noticed a blonde women push open the door and walk inside, "David is that you?"

"Who is she?" Evelyn questioned.

"His wife"

They all turned around and noticed Regina again.

"What. She appears until now, after all this time" Evelyn said.

"His name is David Nolan and that's his wife, Kathryn. The joy on her face has put me in the forgiving mood."

"She can't be serious" Evelyn whispered to Henry as Regina told him she was grounded.

They all noticed Kathryn walk out of the room with a "thank you. Thank you for finding my David".

"There is something fishy about this" Evelyn whispered to Henry.

Kathryn was telling this yappy story that she and David weren't getting along she told him to leave and she didn't know what really happened to him.

Dr. Whale walked out stating it was a miracle but his memory will take sometime.

All this happening Regina had this smug look on her face.

"Henry let's go"

Henry got up and mentioned he forgot his book bag.

He stopped in front of Mary and whispered, " Don't believe them. You're the one he was looking for."

"Henry" Mary said.

"He was going to the Troll Bridge, it's like the end of the story".

"Henry he was going there because that's the last thing I read to him".

"No, it's because you belong together".

"Henry?" Regina called him again.

Emma followed them as they left the part of the hospital.

"You should believe him, Mary. All of what happened is not a coincidence. Stop denying it and start believing." Evelyn told her friend as she noticed David.

Kathryn hugged him but he couldn't help but stare at Mary.

"Let's go home. You need some rest" Evelyn said as she took Mary to her apartment.

Evelyn was laying in bed and couldn't help but think about what if Snow and Charming's story was real.

How was Ebony's and Hook's story.

* * *

**A/N**

**Reviews are the best. Thanks! :)**

**Any errors let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

-Distant Memory -

+ Killian Jones +

**DISCLAIMER: ONCE UPON A TIME AND IT'S CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE,ONLY MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER.! ENJOY!**

Chapter 6; Crickets

* * *

Days passed as Evelyn helped her friend, Mary.

That Monday afternoon she headed to Mary's apartment expecting her to be there.

"Mary?" she knocked on the door," Mary, are you there?"

The door never opened so Evelyn decided to go to Grannys.

On her drive there, she noticed a small child which looked like Henry walking fast paced.

'Henry?', she quickly pulled over next to him.

Evelyn got out of the car and ran to his side.

She kneeled down to his height and held him when she noticed his eyes were teary.

Henry started to explain how told him to quit believing in fairytales.

'Hey, look at me', she held his face, ' I believe you'.

Henry showed a light smile as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along, 'Come on. I want to show you something'.

Henry pulled her arm and ran towards his direction he was leading her to.

She just hoped no one would tow her car.

* * *

They came across the collapsed mine tunnels, ' what are we doing here', Evelyn questioned.

'proof', he walked towards the entrance and Evelyn followed.

They both walked deeper into the mine, turning left and right.

' You know. I'm going to get in trouble for this, am 'I the grown up' Evelyn joked.

The both noticed the lamp that Henry carried shine on something interesting.

They both walked closer as Henry pulled it out from the boulders blocking their way.

'Woah. What do you think it is?' Evelyn asked.

Suddenly the tunnel started to give way. The rocks above them started to crumble. Evelyn quickly grabbed Henry and pulled him behind her.

'WE HAVE TO GO NOW HENRY. IT'S NOT SAFE!'.

They both ran, dodging the rock slide trying to find the entrance.

Just then, they both noticed Archie.

' Archie? You're here to help me?'

'Evelyn?. Henry we have to get out of here it's not safe'

'So you're still against me?'

'Henry there's no time for that. We have to go.'

'You don't believe me? You'll see!'

Suddenly, Henry ran back into the mine as both adults chased after him.

'HENRY?!

* * *

When they both caught up to Henry he was shinning the flashlight into the crevice of some boulders.

' There is something shiny in there. It could be something'.

Evelyn walked towards Henry as Archie said, 'Henry. This is seriously not safe. We have to get out of here now'.

Archie then explained how he was frightened for them because they were all in a abandoned tunnel with no way out.

All three of them wandered around trying to find a way out when Archie heard Pongo's barking.

'Follow the noise'

The barking got louder until they reached a dead end.

'What's that?'

Archie moved the objects and noticed it was an old elevator.

'Can we make it work?' Evelyn questioned.

' We can try'

All three of them oblivious to the explosives on the top of the mine.

Archie started to turn the wheel with the help of Evelyn.

Suddenly they heard a boom, Evelyn grabbed onto Henry covering him as Archie covered Evelyn.

The whole elevator dropped down the bottom of the shaft.

'We're stuck down here, are we?' Henry asked Evelyn.

'No Henry, there's always hope. There has to be a way'.

Henry sat down next to Evelyn as he apologized to Archie for getting him down there.

Evelyn grabbed her head once she knew she had a injury.

Just then the elevator shook above them.

Minutes later they noticed a light shining down on them.

' oh my gosh?' Henry exclaimed.

'It's Emma?' Evelyn said.

Archie pushed up Henry up as Emma took hold of him.

Just then the elevator, Evelyn grabbed a hold of the railing to hold on to something.

'It's going to fall!' Evelyn exclaimed as Archie grabbed her around the waist.

The elevator fell down into the darkness but Archie and Evelyn held onto Emma's harness with his umbrella.

They were all hoisted to the surface as the claps sounded all around.

* * *

'Evie?'

Suddenly, Evelyn was grabbed hold by Graham and he checked her out for some injuries.

'You're hurt' Graham told her as she check out her forehead.

'I'm fine. I'm okay' Evelyn reassured him.

Graham hugged her, he treated her as his sister he never had.

'I'm glad you're safe'

The crowd was calmed down as the afternoon was turning into night.

Later that night, Evelyn walked over to Emma and Henry sitting on the banks.

She noticed Archie and Marco talking amongst themselves.

'Do you hear that?' Evelyn questioned.

'Crickets' Archie stated

'Their back things are changing.'

'They sure are Henry'

Evelyn said goodbye to the group as Graham helped her to his squad car.

'Do I really have to go to the hospital?' she questioned.

Graham looked at her with a blank stare.

'Whale freaks me out'

'I'll be there. Don't you worry.'

Evelyn smiled at him as she laid her head down to rest.

Just then she felt a pinch on her arm,"HEY!"

'You can't fall asleep. You might have a concussion, sleep with your eyes open'

'Ugh!. Fine'

The whole ride to the hospital, Evelyn bothered Graham all the way.

Things were changing.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This is somewhat filler chapter.**

**I'm trying to hurry this season up as fast as I with me.**

**The next couple of chapters will be moved along as they will be filler ones.**

**I'm so excited to write Hook/Evelyn parts.**

**GRR,anyways**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**I just love writing the Graham/Evelyn parts. They are so adorable. I wanted to see someone on the show that had that relationship type of setting with Graham. The sad part will be when he dies. Beware.**

**Goodnight.**

**-Jackie Michelle**


	7. Chapter 7

-Distant Memory -

+ Killian Jones +

DISCLAIMER: ONCE UPON A TIME AND IT'S CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE,ONLY MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER.

**A/N: Sorry about the late update. I recently found a kitten,then I got sick and with college and all. Horrible.**

**Anyways, here is chapter 7 and beware, grab your tissues towards the ending.**

**Xx**

* * *

Chapter 7; Storm Clouds

Over the past few days, Graham had been different with Evelyn. He was anxious, nervous and seemed lost in space. That morning she desperately tried to reach him at the office and even his cell phone but nothing seemed to work. Thinking he was running late to work, Evelyn decided to go on a run in the forest. For some reason the forest seemed to calm her down. Sure the town was nice but the hustle and bustle of cars was the got dressed in her running clothes and headed out, locking the door behind her.

Evelyn was running about 20 minutes when she heard rustling behind her. She didn't think nothing about it since there was forest animals living there. After running another 5 minutes she heard the movement again. This time she turned around and noticed a sweaty, anxious looking Graham. She found him.

'Graham?' Evelyn questioned as she approached him cautiously.

'Graham?' she asked again as she grabbed his shoulder.

'Did you see that?' Graham asked her.

What was he talking about?

'What did you see Graham?' Evelyn said looking around.

Suddenly, Graham took off running deeper into the woods.

'GRAHAM!'

Graham didn't seem to pay attention so she took off after him.

Her legs were on fire as she desperately tried to find her friend.

'Graham?'

After 5 minutes of searching for him, she found him standing by himself looking awestruck.

'A wolf. It's gone.' Graham said out of breath.

'There has been no wolves in Storybrooke for as long as I've lived here'

' I saw you. You looked different' Graham said to her.

'Saw me? Saw me where?' she questioned him.

Evelyn placed a hand on his forehead, he was burning up.

'Graham, you're burning up. You have to go to the hospital'

'Mary Margaret. I have to go see her.'

He grabbed her arm and hauled her behind him.

Graham was scaring her, what was happening to her friend.

She quickly wiped a stray tear as he led them out of the woods.

* * *

**x**

Evelyn got situated in the passenger side of Graham's car.

The car started up as Graham quickly placed it in reverse and sped off to the school.

'Graham. Can you please tell me what's going on?' Evelyn tried to coax something from him.

'I touched the wolf, it looked up at me. I looked into it's eyes and then I had a vision of some sort. I was wearing this type of hunting clothes. Then I saw you. We were in the forest, sitting around a fire. Laughing. Then I saw myself with a knife and Mary Margaret. It was confusing. I don't know what's going on with me.'

Graham said as his voice almost gave out.

Evelyn looked at her friend. She wanted to desperately help him. She wanted to understand what was happening with him. But she couldn't.

They got to the school as they both walked in the hallways.

Graham turned around and suddenly hugged Evelyn.

'Thank you for everything' Graham said to her hugging her more tightly.

'I'll give you some time with Mary. I have to go home and shower.' she said laughing a bit.

They both said their farewells as Evelyn went home.

The whole afternoon Evelyn hoped that somehow Graham was alright.

In order for her to take her mind off the whole Graham situation, she was going to tidy up the house.

She spent the whole afternoon until around 7 cleaning.

Evelyn got dressed in her pajamas and decided to sit and watch some movies with her puppy.

Suddenly, she felt a weird sort of off feeling in her chest.

Sometime was right, she quickly grabbed her cell and dialed Graham's number.

It rang and rang and rang but no one seemed to answer.

She tried another number which was his cell phone but it was off.

Her fingers strung themselves in her hair as she clutched the phone.

Her heart was racing, her hands were trembling , her mind was swirling.

Then her phone rang.

It was an unknown number.

She didn't know whether she could answer or not.

'Hello?'

She heard sniffling from the other end.

'Hello?'

'Evie?'

Emma

'Emma, what's going on?'

'It's Graham'

Evelyn's heart sank.

'He's dead'

Those two words madde her world crumble on top of her.

Her vision became cloudy as the tears built up in her eyes.

Her breathing became labored and her pulse was racing.

Evelyn fell to her knees as she dropped the phone and clutched her chest.

Silent cries was all that echoed her room.

Why would this happen?

Was she dreaming? She hoped she was.

The cries started, the screams became louder. She tried to yell out her frustration,sadness.

Tears ran down her face, her whole body trembled as her cries echoed through the whole house.

'Graham!'

She closed her eyes hoping that when she awake this would all be a nightmare.

* * *

**BOOM!**

**How was that? Did anyone cry? **

**Honestly while I was writing the ending, I was getting teary eyed.**

**See you all at the next update.**

**Xx**

**Jackie Michelle**


	8. Chapter 8

-Distant Memory -

+ Killian Jones +

DISCLAIMER: ONCE UPON A TIME AND IT'S CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE,ONLY MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER.

* * *

**A/N;**

**Sorry about this one being so short. I just wanted to get this chapter uploaded. I didn't know what else to write for Hook's POV.**

**Hope you enjoy it anyways.**

* * *

Chapter 8; For You Only

Hook watched as the dark cloud of Regina's curse headed towards him and Cora.

Earlier in the week, Cora asked Hook for his assistance before the curse.

He didn't want to alarm Ebony before she left to the Charming's castle.

So he quietly kept it to himself.

Cora promised him that nothing would harm his love, if he helped her.

He had no choice, he had to do it for her.

For his Ebony.

The darkness loomed over them, Hook noticed when Cora casted a shield that went over some part of the Enchanted Land.

'Wouldn't it have been easier to reconcile with her before the curse destroyed the land' Hook said to her.

'Regina doesn't need me, not now. Not when she think she's going to win'

Hook looked in front of him and wondered how Ebony was holding up.

Was she alright?

He doubted himself. Why would he do this to her. To them.

'Don't think so much. The curse won't be forever. In 28 years a savior will break the curse' Cora reassured him.

28 years without her,28 years of missing her. 28 years sleeping in a empty bed.

Will she forgive him?

'28 years?!' Hook exclaimed.

Cora looked at a worried Hook,' you won't even notice. You'll be frozen like the rest of this land. You'll see her again'.

Hook wished this wasn't happening. That all this was not real. He wanted to kiss her one last time.

'Once the curse is broken that's when we will travel to the new land.'

Every morning Hook would wake up with a hole in his heart.

His world wasn't the same for those years until he would see her again.

His days were the same, nothing really important.

Every day that passed was a day less from this new land.

He would be reunited with her, no matter the consequences.

* * *

**How was this chapter?**

**I know too short.**

**Bleh.**

**Until the next update. :)**

**xX**

**Jackie Michelle**


	9. Chapter 9

-Distant Memory -

+ Killian Jones +

**DISCLAIMER: ONCE UPON A TIME AND IT'S CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE,ONLY MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER.**

* * *

Chapter 9; Moving On

2 weeks.

2 weeks of mourning.

2 weeks of feeling empty.

2 weeks of missing her friend.

She felt empty.

She tried to move on, but the pain was so recurring.

One minute she was fine and dandy but then the next she's crying in a corner.

Turning her head to her right she noticed the photo frame.

She walked over to the table and picked it up.

It was her and Graham a few months back at a gathering for her birthday.

At that time she didn't realize that she would lose him in an instant.

She hoped that time would stop and she got rewind and spend more time with him.

But this was real life and there was no spell to undo what had happened.

Her stomach decided it was time for breakfast but she couldn't bring herself to even walk.

If Graham was around he would totally tell her to get out of bed and that her hair was a mess.

She laughed to herself as she got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

She was going to try and move on.

* * *

After getting ready for the day, she walked to where her puppy was and fed it.

This was all she had from Graham so she would cherish him.

He looked up at her with those blue eyes, he sense her emotions.

Evelyn petted the puppy as she let him out to the backyard and said goodbye.

She got in her car and headed towards Granny.

For over 2 weeks, Evelyn didn't leave her house.

The phone rang and rang but she didn't want to talk to anyone.

She wanted to have some time to herself.

Evelyn finally arrived to Granny's but didn't get out of her car.

Turning off the engine, she took a deep breath and readied herself.

'Here goes nothing' she whispered to herself before she got out of the car.

She pushed the door open as she was greeted with a warm smell of cinnamon.

All the heads turned towards her.

They all had a look of sorrow for her.

Then she smiled.

It was time for her to finally smile.

She noticed Ashley, Emma and Mary sitting at a table to her left.

Suddenly she heard a baby cackle at her right.

She quickly walked over to Granny who was holding a baby.

'Who's this little guy?' she questioned.

The baby looked up at Evelyn as smiled at her.

'He's Ashley's' Granny replied.

'He's adorable'

Evelyn said as she walked to the girls sitting at a table.

Mary quickly got out of her seat and engulfed her friend in a tight hug.

No words needed to be said just her friend's hug made the moment feel right.

Next was Emma, then Ashley and finally Ruby.

Evelyn pulled a chair from an empty table and moved it to the table with her friends.

Ashley was talking about how Shaun was working a lot now with the baby all.

'Now he has to work on Valentine's day' Ashley said to them.

'I'm sorry that sucks' Emma said.

Ruby walked over to the girls and placed a coffee in front of Evelyn.

'Come out with me. Let's have a girls night. We can all go Mary Margaret, Evie, Emma. Well if you leave the badge at home.' Ruby told the girls.

'I'm not in the party mood, but you all can go and have fun' Emma stated.

Everyone looked at each other in surprise but Ruby took that as a yes to the girls night.

Emma's phone vibrated as she excused herself and headed out.

Evelyn ordered French toast with a side of fresh fruit and ate while Ashley and Mary talked ever so often.

After spending some time with Mary and Ashley, she headed home to do some work and then get ready for the girls night.

* * *

Rummaging through her closet she didn't find any clothes to wear.

Sure she had a closet full but she didn't feel in the going out mood.

She was doing this for Graham, trying to put the past behind her.

Just then, a outfit caught her eye. It was a navy blue dress that she hadn't wore since her last birthday.

She pulled the hanger out of the closet and tried on the dress.

After deciding that she was going to wear that dress, she got her make-up ready.

No later than 10 minutes she heard a honk outside her house.

Quickly running down the stairs she made sure her puppy was sleeping and left him alone.

Quietly she opened the door and headed out.

She heard screams from the car and saw Ruby going crazy.

Evelyn couldn't help but laugh.

Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

Evelyn, Ashley and Ruby were taking shots while Mary was drinking a martini.

'Pace yourself girls' Mary told the girls after their 3rd shot.

'This is the first night that I've actually gone out since the baby. I'm making up for lost time' Ashley said as she drank another shot.

Evelyn knew what her limit was so she stopped after her 4th one.

Evelyn noticed Ruby stared blankly at the bar, her vision followed Ruby's as she noticed a group of guys standing around.

'Evie, look over there' Ruby told her.

'Ruby. I don't feel like this is the right time, you know?' Evelyn said looking at her hands.

'Ashley?' Ruby questioned.

'Honey, I'm still with Shaun'

'You're not married yet and he's not here'

Ashley declined as Ruby grabbed her drink and headed towards them.

'He's always working. I thought love would be different' Ashley said to Evelyn and Mary.

'So did I' Mary agreed.

Evelyn looked at the time and noticed it was time for her to be departing.

She thanked the girls for taking her out and bid farewell.

'How are you getting home?' Mary questioned her.

'It's not that far of a walk. I can manage, I'll call you once I get home.'

Mary agreed as she saw Evelyn walk out.

When she walked out she noticed David sitting in his car with two Valentine cards at hand.

He didn't notice Evelyn, but she hoped that he wasn't doing something wrong.

Evelyn walked a little longer as her smell picked up a familiar smell.

The ocean.

The wind picked up as it blew her hair behind her.

She smiled.

Since she couldn't remember she always felt a sense of peace when she was near the ocean.

Evelyn walked towards the pier where all the ships were docked.

The night was a bit chilly but it seemed nice.

She hugged her jacket closer to body trying to keep some warmth inside her clothes.

Sitting down on a bench that overlooked the ocean, she noticed the stars above her.

The moon was the only light that shone on her with the assistance of street lights as well.

Her thoughts were racing in her mind.

When was she going to find her happy ending?

Everything about her seemed like she wasn't.

She somehow hoped that she would find her love, wherever he may be.

' Who will come and rescue me?' she asked up at the moon.

She looked back at the ocean and just then she thought she saw something.

Was it her mind playing tricks?

Was it the alcohol in her system?

It looked like a ghostly ship.

It felt so familiar to her.

She thought nothing about it as she got up and walked back home.

Maybe a good nights rest will help her.

* * *

**A/N;**

**Wasn't the ending a little bittersweet? I loved writing that.**

**Anyways, that's about it for updates for the day.**

**I'll update more tomorrow.**

**Have a nice night.**

**xX**

**Jackie Michelle**


End file.
